Flow cytometry is a technique for counting, examining, and sorting microscopic particles suspended in a stream of fluid. Flow cytometry allows simultaneous, multiparametric analysis of the physical and/or biochemical characteristics of single cells flowing through an optical/electronic detection apparatus. When used in a hematology analyzer, flow cytometry enables the precise counting of cells in a measured volume of blood or other biological fluid sample and the identification of those cells based on the use of light scattering and/or fluorescence detection.
This disclosure relates in part to a hematology analyzer, and a method for flagging a blood sample as containing lysis-resistant red blood cells or fragile white blood cells.